Take A Walk On My Side
by moxplicit
Summary: Seth Rollins has a cute butt and Dean Ambrose is not gay, right? Also Dolph is the coolest friend ever. (rated M bc the sex happenes later some time)
1. dreams

Seth Rollins has a real nice body and Dean Ambrose is thinking about it way too much. He's thinking about it so hard there is barely anything left of his fingernails. Chewing them had become a very bad habit since Dean started preschool but it's still better than starring at Rollins' ass while he's wiggling around with it in the ring. Dean wants to smack it. He wants to smack it, wants to bite it, wants to eat it and wants to fuck it but he's not thinking about that. Of course not. Why would he?

Since October three years and a bit ago he was dating Renee and she was a pretty girl just the way Ambrose liked his company. Blonde with a big smile and a big heart. She also had a really nice body, not all muscles like the other Divas but still fit enough to look good next to a guy like him. Actually that wasn't too hard though because to be honest Dean didn't care what he looked like. Mostly he just threw on whatever the fuck crossed his way first in the morning and if that happened to be a Lord of the Rings shirts his friends got him after they made him watch the movies and he actually liked them, well then it was exactly that Shirt. That didn't ever happen because he kept that shirt in the very back of his wardrobe. Usually he just wore a simple T-Shirt and jeans.

Renee was the total opposite. She always looked great and before they'd move in together Dean always wondered how she did it but once they lived in the same space things became clearer to him. On work days they had to be at the gym at nine and left the house around 8:15am. While Dean stayed in bed til the very last second (mostly til eight until his girlfriend got annoying enough for him to make his way to the bathroom), Renee got up at seven. Just to get ready for the gym. She even took a shower, before the gym to get ready for the gym. That didn't make any sense to Dean since they were getting all sweaty and messy anyway.

One time he'd asked her and she'd told him she just wanted to be prettier than any other girl in the gym in no matter what situation even if a bus ran her over. Dean answered that there probably wouldn't be much left of her if a bus ran her over and she laughed at him for that, told him he didn't get her. That was damn right he didn't get her. Why dress up for the gym? She already had a boyfriend hot as fuck so who did she need to look good for? Never had Dean told her she didn't look good, he even fucked her in her pink-princess-pajamas once which really was not sexy to him at all (he never told her because love and shit) but 'Oh Dean come on. You would really make me feel like I'm your queen. Please?' and all big eyes and sweet kisses plus a short blowjob to get him hard and he managed to fulfill her wish.

Whatever. Why would he care who she thought she had to look good for? In the end it was still him banging her.

Seth Rollins' ass still looked cute as fuck in his gym clothes and Dean really needed to stop thinking about that because the ring in front of him cleared and it was finally his turn to get his hands on Jared. Jared was one of the younger coaches and from time to time he liked to not just tell the wrestlers what to do and how to do it but to get in the ring himself. In an official match Dean would call Jared dangerous that man really knew how to use his body all the right way to win a match but this was technique practice and it wasn't about beating him. They wanted to try a couple of new things and practice some of the harder moves on a guy that didn't fight back because he knew his to land just right to not hurt himself.

Practice with Jared was fun to Dean. They worked on getting out of headlocks and a crossarmbreaker and how to get your opponent down to the mat face first in different ways. "Alright, that's enough." Jared stopped him from Dirty-Deeds-ing into the ground again. "You guys get in a ring with a partner and practice any kind of suplexes you know. Bo you go with Orton, Rollins, you and Truth, Ziggler with Ambrose and Sheamus you take Cena today." Things were said and Dean got in one of the rings with Dolph. Luckily the training facility here in Vegas was big enough to hold around 10 rings and a gym, a pool and several other rooms that Dean never visited.

Being in the ring with Ziggler was good. The guy was a fun type of person and a great athlete. He might even be Deans favorite wrestler to practice with and his favorite superstar right after Rollins of course because he still held the booty-benefit. Uhrg, that ass. His sweatpants made it almost look as nice as the leather trunks he usually wore in the ring and again Dean just wanted to tap that. Not. Or eventually he did.

"Dude you done staring at Rollins' ass any time soon?" and that was Dolph pulling him out of his little daydream. Immediately Dean drew his eyes away. "What? I wasn't .. Whatever. Lets get started." Zigglers face showed amusement. "Hey if you'd rather fight him or fuck him I'll get Truth out of the way for you, brother." He was laughing at Dean and Dean just put on a grimace holding back to smack the guy right in the face. "You so funny today, Ziggler but you better put that helmet on before I smack you down so hard your eyes will pop out your pretty face."

"Well some here's definitely into something with someone and it's not your moxplicit way of wanting to do me." He was still smiling. Deans old ringname had somehow become a joke between Ziggler and him. Whenever someone went really brutal on his opponent in the ring 'moxplicit' was the perfect way to describe his style. As Dean thought about that he noticed that the blonde and him had become closer friends than he ever thought because guys like Dean Ambrose don't really have friends but Dolph seemed to be able to handle him just right.

"Oh you wish." The conversation was over and the guy began their practice.

•

A hot shower after a day of work always made Dean feel tired but good. When he felt all worked up and worn out he knew he did his job right and also it was the stage of him Renee like the most so sex for tonight was and also the reason to get out of the training facility as soon as possible. Usually he'd shower here but he wasn't sure he wouldn't pass out in the drivers seat if he did and he still had to give Dolph a ride home. Instead of getting himself cleaned up he threw on his jacket and took his bag with his stuff with him. Making his way out of the locker room he met Dolph.

As they were making their way out of the building they heard yelling which got louder the closer they got to the door. When they finally left the building Ziggler and Dean faced a yelling and gesturing Seth Rollins with his phone pressed to his ear. "No Sir, I will not stay calm. This is my money. 34.000 Dollars. That much money can't just disappear. You better find it or I'll find you!"

What a lovely conversation. Rollins hung up and noticed the other two men before they could vanish into Deans car which was parked in a parking space that they could see from their position. Something in Seths face changes and Dean swore he could see a little blush that made himself smile right away.

"Sorry, I didn't mean for anyone to hear that." Dolph and Dean exchanged looks rapidly.

"Nah, it's fine." The real blonde amongst the three guys answered.

"Well I'll see you on Friday then."

"Sure, bye." With his friend behind him Dean finally made his way to the car throwing his bag on the backseat and just dared to look back at Seth for a second. Rollins was not looking angrier again and typed something in his phone furiously. Somehow he managed to still look like a lost puppy and it triggered something in Dean which he pushed back down again as soon as he felt it. Still 34.00 Dollars were a lot of money and Dean felt sorry for his colleague.

"Seth!" He heard himself calling the other guy before his break connected with his mouth. "You need a ride?"

The younger man turned his face back on Ambrose and hesitated. "Aren't you giving Ziggler one?"

"I paid for the car and I pay for the gas and as long as that shithead is not starting to change that he's got nothing to complain about either. Come on, backseat's still free." Dean didn't leave any room for discussion but turned his back on Seth to get in the car himself. A few seconds later Rollins followed.

They decided to drop off Dolph first and not only because his residence was the closest to the training facility. As Ziggler pulled his bag up from between his feet he winked at Dean and gave him a shit eating grin. "See you guys on Friday."

Once again Dean got reminded at how lucky he was with his weekly schedule. His week started when most people greeted their weekends, on Fridays. Friday nights he and his were airing in one of their three TV shows. On Saturdays he had a gym and practice day. Eight hours in the training facility. Sundays as well plus the media jobs and sometimes special events they got to do. Mondays they were on RAW and Tuesdays Main Event right after four hours of gym and practice in the morning. Wednesdays and Thursdays were his weekend. Dean loved to sleep in while others had to get up and go to work.

Finally Ziggler left the car and the other two men on their own. He made his way inside the hotel he stayed in and Dean waited carefully until he was out of sign just to turn his face towards Rollins on the backseat. "You wanna come here?" He pointed to the passenger seat and Seht nod, got out of the car just to climb back in. "Where do I drop you off?" Dean asked while pulling out of the parking lot of the hotel. He risked a short glance in Seths direction.

Seths hair was pulled into a messy bun in his neck and he wore shirt that looked relative new but was a simple gay V-neck. It showed off Rollins' great chest and a little chest hair that made Dean giddy and really wanting to touch Seth Rollins' chest. "You can drop me off at Queen Park and I'll walk the rest of the way."

"Nah, don't like doing things just half away. Where's your house?"

"Davenport, Iowa. I stay in a hotel here."

"Which one?"

"Loralines."

"See. Wasn't too hard, was it?" Seth shook his head in silence. It was weird to Dean how this guy could be all confident and dominant in the ring but didn't even dare to look at him now that they were alone. Of course the older one wouldn't let Seth get away with just that. Dean was in the mood to talk. "So Davenport? Why would you want to live in Iowa?"

Again he peaked over to his company but looked back at the road right after he got a short glance. "I was born there, my family still lives there. Even though I spend most of my time here in Vegas I could never make it feel like home. The city is way too big for me to get comfy here and I get lost all the time."

That pulled a huff out of Dean. "Did you ever try the GPS on your phone?"

"Several times but I never made it back to the hotel. I probably spent more money on cabs then I ever did for my phone."

Again a soft laugh from Dean. For a moment both men continued driving in silence and Dean was just about to break it again but Seth was faster. "Are you from here?"

"Nah. I'm from Ohio. I just moved here to live with Renee. She didn't want to move to Nebraska with me so I came here."

"You and Renee are dating? I didn't know that."

"Three years and five month or more, I don't really know I'm no man for numbers. That's girls shit."

"I see." Again Seth nod.

"How about you? Got a girlfriend? Maybe back home waiting for her knight in shining armor to come back from war?" Dean had to smile about himself and Seth did too.

"No. I've been single for a while now."

"Can't blame you. Girls are weird sometimes. I'm surprised I'm still sane after that long in a relationship with one, haha."

"Why? She seems to be a very nice person."

"Conversation for another time, Sethie." Dean smiled at how good the nickname felt in his mouth and just for a second thought about other parts of Seth that would feel good in his mouth but he pushed the thought away as soon as it got to his head because he was straight and in a relationship and Seths dick probably wasn't that great except that it probably was. Anyway Dean was not thinking about that.

"You flying back home before Friday?"

"I don't really like flying so no. I'm happy I can drive over to L.A. for the show."

Dean pulled into the parking lot of Loraline Hotel. "Yeah, I get that. Well I'll see you on Friday then."

Seth climbed out of the car and took his bag with him. "Have a nice weekend."

Ambrose smiled before Rollins shoved the door close and left.

•

When Dean got home the house smelled awesome. So Renee seemed to be cooking dinner. "I'm home!" he let her know already making his way to the stairs for the bathroom upstairs. "I'll be in the shower."

As soon as the hot water ran down his body he started relaxing and almost got too comfortable to even start soaping up his sweaty body. It would be nice to have someone in here with him to do the job for him. Maybe Seth. Seth probably looked great naked and wet. Just because he was alone Dean took a minute and imagined the younger one under the shower, washing his hair and leading his hands over his body touching all the places Dean wanted to touch with his mouth.

While Dean kept imagining Seth he started rubbing Renees favorite shampoo in his hair and soap all over his body, letting the shower wash most of it away. A quiet moan escaped his mouth and his soapy hand slid over his half hard dick. "Fuck." He muttered to himself, half frustrated about the fact that another guy got him hard which he felt all weird and dirty about and Dean didn't really feel dirty about anything but this seemed to be wrong especially because of Renee. Maybe he wouldn't feel so weird if he wasn't dating her.

He put his hand around his dick and gave himself a few hard strokes just to grow his cock to his full size. "Fuck." He muttered again. While keeping his eyes closed his thoughts wandered back to Seth and his god damn ass. Dean saw him behind his eyelids again, rubbing the soap between his cheeks where the older one wanted to put his own hands and mouth and dick so badly. To steady himself a bit because his body reacted to the thoughts and the rubbing so well he put one hand to the wall of the shower and again a moan escaped his mouth. His own hand didn't seem to be enough anymore because Dean Ambrose really wanted to fuck Seth Rollins and a loud and frustrated noise left his throat as he took his hand off himself and shut off the water.

Without drying himself he made his way into the kitchen still hard and dripping water all over the hallway. When he finally got there Renee turned around and looked at him. "Oh." A smile caught her lips but Dean was too frustrated to act all nice right now. With his incredibly long legs he got to her even faster than he thought he would, pushed her around so he could press her upper body down on the kitchen counter, holding her there by pressing one of his hands between her shoulder blades.

With his free hand he pulled down the tight sweatpants Renee was wearing and decided to himself that if he ever got the chance of getting any kind of close to Seth he'd have to get him tight black sweatpants because they wouldn't only charm his ass but some other parts too. So Dean tore down Renees pants and her underwear. Because she was a good girl after all she managed to kick out of the pants completely and Dean pushed her legs apart. With one hand he slid between her legs feeling her wet entrance. So warm and welcoming two of his fingers right away. What a whore. He wouldn't even have to work her warm a little. He took his fingers off her an curled them around his dick instead guiding it where he needed it and pushed in Renees body with one hard thrust.

Finally. This was better than his hand so much better. Dean started ramming his hips against hers over and over again while Renee tried to hold on to the counter as good as she could but under his enormous strength she didn't stand a chance. It took seconds until Dean could feel her legs shaking and he put his hands on her his to steady her body.

Her wet walls fest good around his sensitive dick and he leaned his head back to his neck enjoying her moans and muffles while he kept snapping his hips forward against her ass which made a beautiful sound to him and as he closed his eyes again he saw Seth right in front of him taking Deans cock so well being such a good body taking his whole length. A moan escaped Dean himself as he imagined the quiver in Seths thighs to hold not slide to the ground and just be good for Dean. So hot. Dean kept fucking into Renees body thinking about Seths ass wiggle when he'd snap his hips against his ass and how it'd send Seth almost off his legs. "I got you." Dean whispered more to the imagination of Seth less to Renee who kept fighting from falling herself (she'd probably come around his dick about three times and he could feel her exhaustion but there was not stopping until he was done). The idea about Seths tight hole around his cock brought himself dangerously close to his orgasm though and three thrust later he shot his load in his girlfriends body.

With an exhausted moan himself Dean took a step back and slid out of Renee. Slowly he opened his eyes again and was almost disappointed not to see Seth leaning against the kitchen counter pulling up his black tight sweatpants. Instead the blond girl smiled at him and stepped forward to steal a kiss. He was too slow to kiss her back still flashed from what'd just happened and a heavy feeling settled down in the area around his stomach.

"You look tired, Babe." Renees voice came from somewhere far away. "How about you put some clothes on and get comfy on the couch? I'll bring your dinner." Still in trance Dean just nod and left the kitchen for the bathroom where he dried off the rest of the water on his body and in his hair. Quietly which he never really was he made it to the bedroom and pulled out some boxer briefs and a shirt plus his favorite sweatpants putting it all on.

Minutes later he found himself on the couch under a blanket and Renee brought him dinner. He wasn't exactly shocked that he'd fucked her thinking about someone else the problem to him was who he'd thought about. It freaked him out and it took a lot to freak out somebody like Dean Ambrose. While he shoved the food down his throat he made getting to know Seth Rollins his new priority. Nothing would stop him and he'd do anything to get under the guy skin and make him crazy just like he made Dean crazy.

Even as Dean and Renee made their way to bed later on he still felt a little off and was confused about his actions. Luckily he dreamed about absolutely nothing and got a good night sleep which he only ever got if he'd have a great match before or if he fucked someone senseless and today he'd gotten both. Even if the match was just practice.

•

Dean loved long runs in the morning. He hated getting up though so his morning runs usually never started before lunch time but to him still it was his morning run. Kids were in school people at work and Queen Park was mostly empty except for a few people. This was how he started every Wednesday. It helped him clearing his mind and his muscles welcomed the workout. Before he'd left the house Renee remembered him so go to the grocery store later and since he was already outside he decided to combine running with grocery shopping.

As he entered the Store two hours later the cold air in it wrapped around his sweaty body and a chill ran down his spine which he ignored by just grabbing a shopping cart and getting out the list Renee had given him. The cart filled quickly and Dean added a couple of things he saw on his way through the aisles. Last on his list was carrot and orange juice. Never ever in his live would he understand how Renee could drink carrot juice. To him it was just gross drinking any kind of juice made from vegetables except for tomato juice. That one he enjoyed with every park of his body.

He put the bottles in the shopping cart and added a bottle of the tomato juice. Right after he made his way to the cash register before he saw a familiar back with familiar hair and a little lower a very familiar ass. The heavy feeling in his guts returned as Seth Rollins turned around and saw him. As soon as their eyes met a soft smile found Seths lips and Dean didn't know it he wanted to run away or kiss the god damn guy.

Because he was the way he was Dean walked over making himself tall with a cocky smile on his face. "Hey Seth." He kept the cocky smile and Rollins smile grew a little but the shyness was still written all over his face. Why? Dean just didn't get it. They'd been all over each other in nothing more but wrestling gear so many times already and Rollins still blushed as he met the older one in the grocery store. Of course they weren't exactly friends but neither were they enemies and also Seth was a handsome guy with a breathtaking smile and he was nice and not too bad to talk with but still he blushed at Dean like a schoolgirl.

"Hey Dean." His name sounded wonderful in Seths mouth. "What are you doing here?" Stupid question. Seth seemed to notice himself and tried correcting his question. "I mean do you live near to shop here? I've never seen you here before."

Dean couldn't help his smile it grew and grew at the adorable awkwardness of Seth Rollins. "It wouldn't be my first choice but I was around running and Renee asked me to get some stuff for her."

"Oh." As he mentioned Renee Seths blush and smile faded a little. At least that's what Dean thought he probably just hallucinated it. Seths eyes drifted over to the shopping cart. "You gonna carry all that in your hands?"

"Well they have shopping bags here." Another blush from Rollins. "But those I'll carry in my hands I guess."

"I can give you a ride if you want you."

Dean raised one eyebrow to put a questioning look on his face. "You got a car? I thought you always got lost?"

"Yeah I still have one even if I don't drive if absolutely necessary. I came down here from Iowa with my car."

"You drove all the way from Davenport to Vegas just so you wouldn't have to take the plain?"

"Yeah." Seht lowered his face for a second. "So do you want me to drive you?"

The older one thought about it for a while before he agreed. Both paid for their groceries and walked over to the car to start loading the bags in the trunk. It took them a while. Dean'd bought more stuff than he thought he did and was actually really glad Seth helped him out. They got into the car and Dean put his hands on his thighs as they started driving. "You give me directions I'll follow them."

"Alright pull left and follow the street to its very end." Seth did as he was told and stayed quiet. Just like last night Dean suddenly felt very talkative.

"So any plans for your weekend?"

Seth seemed to really need to think about it. "I'll probably meet a friend that's coming over from Iowa to watch the show in LA on Friday. She's gonna stop by for a couple of hours later today besides that nothing really. Do you have any special plans?"

So a friend. Hu. Interesting. Instead of answering the question Dean wanted to know more about that friend. "Old friend from school?" He sked and looked over at Seth who seemed to be utterly focused on the street.

"Yeah. I know her since high school. We grew up next door but never went to the same school until then but always hung out since our parents were close too."

"Sounds like a real sweet friendship." Deans tone was filled with sarcasm and it shut Seth up. They continued in silence for a moment. "Pull right at the end of the street and keep driving on that street up to the second intersection. Take a left there and tell me what you did last night after I brought you home." The cocky smile found Deans lips again. Even if he wasn't in any kind of position to feel that way he'd rather have Seth not with this girl later on or at least not alone and he had the perfect idea to crash those plans already.

"Oh nothing much. I got up to my room and had dinner on my own. Watched a little TV and went to bed. Work gets me exhausted easily in the end of the week. I was glad I didn't have to go to the show I'd probably have fallen asleep in the ring." Both man laughed at that.

"But tonight you and that chick are going out? I can recommend some pretty cool club if you want to."

"Thanks but I guess I'll just find a restaurant after I dropped you off and reserve a table for dinner."

"You not cooking yourself for an old friend?"

"Don't have a kitchen in the hotel room."

"How about," and at that Deans smile grew to such a shit eating grin he'd probably go to hell for it, "How about you guys come over to our house for dinner? I'll cook myself if you will."

Seth hesitated and Dean didn't even blame him. He didn't really know the guy they talked at work yeah but didn't exactly hang out together. They were just colleagues. "I don't know I mean .. You could come to restaurant with us too. It's our night off I don't want you to have a lot of work on a day you're supposed to rest."

"Thanks for the concern, Sethie." Again it felt so good. "But it's fine. Just come over around seven and dinner will be ready to be eaten." That was it and Dean wouldn't let Seth get a chance to buckle his way out of it.

He lead the younger one the rest of the way to his house where he parked in front of the house and the started dragging the bags in the house. As they first entered Renee was in the living room on the telephone but quickly joined the guys as soon as they were done carrying the bags inside. "Hey Babe." Dean gave her a quick kiss and turned around to face Seth. "That's Seth from work you guys know each other and he's coming over for dinner with a friend tonight."

"Oh, I'd love that we rarely have people over for dinner." Was that really necessary? Why did she have to be such a girl about some things? "Great I'll finally have a chance to wear that new.."

Dean got her off. "Yeah. I'll lead Set out we can talk about your clothes later." Everyone laughed at that even if Dean rather forced it.

"Well it was nice seeing you Renee. I'll see you later."

"Bye Seth." Finally she left the kitchen to run upstairs probably digging out something from her closet that she wanted to wear later. Both men made their way back outside the house to the car and they closet the trunk. Dean held the door to the drivers seat open so Seth could enter the car and sit down in it. He was driving a SUV which fit so well.

"I guess I'll see you later than." His words were a little shy again and so was his smile and his awkwardness once again made Dean smile too.

"Yeah. Don't forget to dress up you heard her planning already who knows what I'll pull out my closet." Again both laughed and Dean softly punched Seth in the shoulder. "Drive save." Seth smiled and nod. "Are you even going to find the way back?"

"Probably not but I have my phone with me and I'll put up the navigation system. I am able to find the hotel that way I think."

"Wait." Dean pulled out a pack of gum unwrapped one and pushed it in his mouth so he could use the paper and write his number on it. Both from the house and his cell phone. "Feel free to call whenever you want and whenever you get lost. I'll guide you home." He grinned at the younger one that nod again, smiled shyly and finally pulled the car door close. Dean waited until he drove off. That was going to be a very interesting night.

Dean couldn't wait for it.


	2. feed me

The dinner table and dinner looked great. Dean had really done a good job which surprised himself a little because he'd never really learned to cook. In the public housing where he grew up no one really took his time to teach the kids things like that but he'd learned a few things from Renee and the late night cooking shows on TV too. For today also the internet had done a good job to help him and now everything looked good enough for Renee to post it on her Instagram with the caption saying "Babe made dinner maybe we should invite friends more often so I'll be free of any kitchen duty. #freedome ".

He didn't smile at that and didn't even care about the hint hidden in there. Dean knew he did good in this relationship. He did good at helping her cleaning and stuff just cooking wasn't his thing. Before he even got in a relationship with Renee he mostly lived of fast food which wasn't good for his metabolism but it was fast, cheap and delicious!

So the table and food looked great and Dean did as well. Of course he'd never admit that it was just because Renee had picked his clothes which she always did when they got people over or went out somewhere together except for the gym or simple lunches where they'd just eat as fast as possible to get back to whatever they did before.

She'd started this since the day he'd gotten to know her parents. It had been a Saturday after 8 hours of gym and he didn't really feel like dressing up because he was tired and'd rather stay at home but she insisted. Her parents were only in town that night and after all he was in love with her and couldn't say no at her big brown eyes. So he'd agreed and just put on some old washed out jeans and the shirt he'd worn in the morning when he got to the gym. With beanies he tried to cover most of his hair which he didn't comb since he took a shower and as he got downstairs Renee had looked at him in a way that really scared him.

After a short fight (really annoying he'd been 25 and not 5 he could dress himself just fine) he'd agreed that she was allowed to pick something for him to wear and from that day on she just continued doing it.

Now here he was wearing one of his newer jeans and a dark green button down, sleeves rolled up to his elbows. Of course he wore no shoes they were in the house after all and since keeping the floor clean was one of his jobs in this household he always had an eye open because no one would ever be allowed to run around in shoes in this house. So black socks. His hair he'd comb back so it wouldn't annoy him by hanging in his eyes all the time.

"Dean?", that was Renee. "Are you downstairs?"

"Yeah." He answered from the couch in the living room where also the dining table had its place.

"Can you come upstairs for a second please?"

"Yeah." He answered again and got up from the couch slowly to get upstairs.

Renee was standing in front of the big mirror (barefoot) and tried put on a necklace. "Can you help me?" He nod and fixed the fastener for her before he looked in the mirror over her shoulder to muster her. She really did look perfect.

"Do you like it?" She asked and what the hell was he supposed to answer at that beige mini dress barely covering her ass and showing enough tits that he could barely hold himself together. "Well?" She asked again and he took a minute longer to look at her.

"You look great." He finally answered and she turned around. She really did look great. Dean put his hands on her hips to pull her a little closer and leaned down to press his lips against hers. For a while they just stood there and kissed and touched a little but in the end it was her breaking the kiss and smiling up at him. "You look great too. I love you."

"Love you too." Dean had a soft smile on his face. The way she said those three words really made his heart shutter for a second, they always had. Again he leaned in for a short kiss before they broke apart to go downstairs.

As they walked down the stairs he put one of his hands on his cheek to rub the stubble there since he didn't shave in at least three days. "Do you think I should shave?"

"No, don't!" Wow, that was a strict answer. "You look hot with the stubble so leave it alone!" Well, okay? Dean was pretty sure he looked hot without it too but whatever.

Twenty minutes later the doorbell rang and both, Renee and Dean, got to the door to open it and as soon as Dean laid an eye on Seth he wanted to run and hide under his bed because that guys sexiness almost made himself feel a little less attractive and Dean usually thought of himself of a rather really good looking person but Seth stood there with his tight black jeans and boots and this ridicules hot white dress shirt. His hair was open this time lying upon his shoulders. It looked so soft Dean wanted to touch it.

It took him a while to find his normal breathing rhythm again and it also took him a while to notice the short girl next to Rollins. She really did look cute. Her skin looked soft like a peach, her lips were red, long brown hair and a body that made Dean wanting to cry. Why was everyone so hot tonight like could they just ignore dinner and have a foursome? That would be really hot. He'd love to fuck Seth while eating Renee and fingering that beautiful girl.

He needed to get rid of those thoughts soon because he didn't want to give Seth his hand with a boner in his pants so Dean tried to think about anything but not that and ended up thinking about cats which was weird too but not the weirdest he'd thought about since he talked to Seth Rollins the first time. Everyone shook hands and the girl introduced herself as Ashley.

Leading them through the house (with their shoes off of course) Dean and Renee brought their guests to the living room where they could sit at the table. "You guys sit down I'll do the service." Dean said and earned a smirk of Ashley. What? He was a nice guy, wasn't he?

Dean vanished into the kitchen and warmed up the pot with the soup in it to get a small bowl ready for everyone. As he entered the living room again the others were talking and he put down the four bowls so they could eat. During the whole dinner the conversation went on well. Ashley talked about her job back in Iowa and how Seth and her had become friends and Renee talked about how Dean and her moved in this house and generally how life in Vegas was. Seth was a little quiet and so was Dean because the girls seemed to have to say more. They just threw in comments here and there and as they were finished with the main dish both men got up to clean the table and get dessert ready while the girls already exchanged numbers.

Well maybe that hot chick would come over again and the four- or even just threesome could become an option.

For a while Dean thought about that until he realized it was only him and Seth in the kitchen now. His colleague was putting the dirty dishes in the dishwasher while Dean pulled out more plates for the ice cream and fruits he'd planned on feeding them. Just being in the same room with Rollins made him a little uneasy after what'd happened last night.

"Thanks for the invitation." It was the first time that Seth really started a conversation to him all by himself. "It was very nice of you to do that."

"Well, what can I say? I'm just a generous person."

Both men smiled at that and continued their work in silence for a while until Dean started putting ice cream on the table and Seth moved over to see what he was doing. "God I'm betraying my diet so bad tonight." At that Dean laughed a little louder than he normally would.

"Can't say no to ice cream, Sethie."

"Yeah that's my problem. I'm gonna have to do extra sit ups to get rid of those calories again."

"Oh come on it's not that much."

"You have no clue how easily I gain weight. Jared would kill me if he knew what I ate tonight."

Again both men grinned at each other and carried the plates over so the four of them could end their dinner. They sat together a little longer until it was time to leave which made Dean feel utterly strange again. As weird as it was having Seth around he still didn't want him to go. In fact he enjoyed that feeling in his guts. It made him excited and he wanted to learn more about it and for that he needed to be around Seth.

"When are you leaving? Maybe we can go shopping tomorrow?" God, girls talk. Dean'd much rather just continue thinking about Rollins.

"Tomorrow around lunch. Maybe I'll see you at Smackdown on Friday?"

"Oh, I'm sorry but I'm not gonna be there but Dean is so maybe I'll let him bring something along for you."

"That would be great. It was very nice at your house tonight and dinner was delicious. Thanks Dean."

He nod at her and took her in for an embrace to say goodbye. He did the same with Seth. Seths body felt good. It felt so god damn good against Deans own bodyhe didn't want to let got. Not ever. Warm and strong and the hug felt like Seth was holding on to Dean like he was scared that if they'd break apart they'd never see each other again. Still it didn't last long because Seth pulled back and smiled at him sheepishly. After saying goodbye once again Seth and Ashley left and Renee closed the door behind them.

Her face changed into a rather annoyed expression as soon as the door was fully closed. "God I'm so happy they're gone!"

"What?" Dean was shocked. Did she notice something? Did he give Seth weird looks? Hopefully not because he'd rather not explain her that he invited the guy she got him off to last night over for dinner just so he wouldn't go on a date with a girl that he wasn't even in love with.

"This girl!"

So this wasn't about Seth. Relieve made its way through Deans body.

"What about her? She was nice I think and also she's a friend of Seth."

"Didn't you notice how she was all over you? See! That's the problem, Dean! You never notice anything." Wait how had this suddenly become over him? He didn't do anything wrong, he'd made dinner, he did the service, he took care of the guests AND her and now he was the bad guy again? Was he missing something?

"Her eyes were all over you like she wanted to rip off your clothes and all you have to say is 'She's a nice girl I like her'? God Dean!" She turned her back on him to start walking towards the stairs.

"Wait!" She didn't wait so he followed her upstairs to the bedroom. "Renee! What the hell? What did I do wrong?"

"You don't get it, Dean!" And that was right, Dean didn't get what he did wrong and what he could have done better and the way his girlfriend was acting made him angry. He could feel the common rage riseing in his chest and filing his body and because he knew he'd regret yelling at her the next day he just stopped the conversation and left the bedroom. Once he was back downstairs the rage took over.

•

Dean woke up with a headache. He was in bed alone but could hear that someone was downstairs. Of course it would be Renee. Of course when he got downstairs he'd have to apologize for last night for whatever the fuck he did wrong even if he was still sure he didn't do anything to upset her. A frustrated moan left his mouth as he crawled out of bed. Aspirin was more important than his ego. At least in this moment.

Downstairs Renee was emptying the dishwasher and the look she gave him with a harsh "Morning." made it clear. She was still pissed. A sigh left his mouth as he stepped closer to her and put his hand on her shoulder so she would turn around.

Her normally warm brown eyes seemed to be made of stone today but he had to do it anyway so he lowered his head a bit (god he hated this hated feeling so submissive but this girl he couldn't lose her after all more than three years together had been a long and good time) and took her small hand in his. "I'm sorry, okay? Whatever I did I am very sorry for it and I'll try to do better next time. We don't have to have her over for dinner again."

A little longer her hard gaze was on his face before she sighed as well and freed her hand to put it on his cheek. "Oh Dean. I'm glad you can understand that it was very harmful to me to see you acting this way." She leaned forward to press a kiss on his cheek. "Thank you for apologizing. I'll help you to do better next time." Her next kiss was pressed to his lips and he kissed her back, pulling her body into his arms to hold her a little longer.

For a while they just stood there holding each other until Renee (always her) broke off the kiss and looked at his face. "Now let's enjoy our day off. Oh and by the way Seth forgot his jacket. Can you take it with you tomorrow when you drive to LA and give it back to him?"

"Sure." The fight was over and things went back to normal. They ate breakfast together, talked about his trip to LA and what she had planned for the weekend while he was gone. Because they didn't have to do anything today they watched movie after movie after another movie and Renee fell asleep on the couch eventually as he was holding her during Taken II. It was almost midnight so Dean carried her upstairs and put her in bed carefully and planned on joining her soon since he was tired himself.

As he got back downstairs to clean off the living room where they'd eaten and spent the day he saw his phone on the couch with its display on which meant someone was calling (he wasn't really good at using this thing but that much he knew) so he picked it up. Unknown number. "Hello?"

"Oh hey, Dean. It's Seth." And suddenly Dean wasn't tired anymore. "Hey, sorry for calling at this time I know it's late but I'm .. Somewhere. I don't know where I am and it's very cold and I want to get back to the hotel. Can you help me please? The roads name is Robindale Road."

Seth had Deans full attention. "Seth you're practically on the other side of town how did you get there?"

"I brought Ashley to the airport and wanted to take the bus back and I really took the same one that I came to the airport with but it was suddenly driving all the wrong ways. I got off it and thought I could just walk home and now I'm here and my phone is dying so please just tell me where to go before my phone turns off."

"No. Stay where you are I'll pick you up. It'll probably take me about 20 minutes with the car."

"You don't have to, Dean. It's late I know. Just tell me the way and I'll walk." Dean snorted and was already slipping in his shoes and jacket. He took Seths jacket too because he'd have to bring it over sooner or later.

"Shut up Seth, I'm on my way. Just stay where you are and I'll get you."

"Alright.." God he sounded the way he looked, like a lost puppy. Dean could only imagine how he was wandering around the city looking around and hoping to see something or someone familiar that'd guide him home. It made Dean feel weird, his heart got heavy at the thought of Seth all alone at some place he didn't know.

As fast as he could Dean made his way through the city. Luckily the streets weren't packed as they usually were during the day. After a 20 minute drive he finally was on Robindale Road. It was a big street with lots of pubs and shops and it'd be hard to find Seth since the road was actually pretty long but Dean wouldn't stop looking for him until he found him and eventually he did.

He found Seth sitting at the edge of the sidewalk, knees pulled close to his body because it really was cold. He didn't wear a jacket (probably because Dean had his). 10m father down the road Dean found a parking lot and since Seth hadn't seen him he got out of the car to walk over to his colleague and more or less friend. "Seth." He put his hand on the younger ones shoulder.

The sudden touch made Seth jump but as he turned around and faced Dean relieve was written all over him. "God, I'm so sorry you had to get up this late to get me I swear I could have walked back and I would've taken a cab but I didn't have any money on me. I'm so sorry."

"It's fine. Come on, get in the car. You look like your freezing." It really was cold outside for late February.

Seth nod and followed to find his place on the passenger seat and as Dean found his place in the driver seat he reached back for a second to fish Seths jacket off the backseat and give it to him. "Here put this on. You left it at our house." A thankful smile found Seths lips and he blushed at Deans words. "Sorry. I probably had a glass of wine too much. I got lucky that Ashley drove the way back home."

And again with the blushing. "Oh, don't be embarrassed about it. About the wine I mean. We're men and we can drink whenever the fuck we want to drink in fact a drink would be good for you right now to get you warmed up from the inside a little." Dean laughed about his words. Seth did too.

"I guess you're right but I wouldn't drink alone. Not ever. It's not healthy for the brain or something." Seths concern really was cute. It also was very true. Dean used to drink a lot especially alone and every time he did he ended up doing something stupid and almost getting arrested for it.

"We could go for a drink together."

"Renee is probably home waiting for you, Dean. I occupied you enough for tonight and it's late already. I think I'm glad when I get back to the hotel."

"Well I'm still my own person and can decide when it's enough and I say you did right on calling me Seth. Stop feeling bad for it. I'll tell you something. I'll take you back to the hotel, we go to the hotelbar and take a shot maybe sit and talk a little and then you can go to bed right away. I'll even make sure you find the way." He winked at Seth and Seths cheeks turned into a tomato red.

"Won't Renee be mad if you stay away this late?"

"Stop being so obsessed with my girlfriend, Seth." Dean rolled his eyes but kept grinning as he pulled into the parking lot and turned off the car so he could face Seth. For a moment he just looked at him which seemed to make Seth a little nervous and to be honest it made him nervous too and there it was again that heavy ticklish feeling in his guts that he tried to ignore but never really got rid of it. Eventually Dean broke the silence.

"Listen, Seth. I had you over for dinner and saved your ass by a ride home twice now. I'm not doing this because I feel pity for you or anything. I like you, you're my friend and one part about friendship is spending time together. So lets just go for a drink and enjoy our day off it doesn't matter where and with whom we go to sleep later. You need to stop worrying so much. Now get out of the car." Smiling he pushed at Seths shoulder so he would exit the car. Dean did the same.

•

The elbows of both men were resting on the counter of the hotelbar and Seth was giggling like a little girl as Dean told him a story how he'd gotten detention in grade 11 because he tried kissing his teacher so she'd stop yelling at him for not doing his homework. They'd both had several drinks (which had been Deans plan after all because he wanted to see what was behind this shyness of Seth) and while Dean would say he was feeling a little buzzed Seth seemed to be past his normal drunken stage which was absolutely adorable. His fingers would tap along with the song that the bar played while a big grin was all over face screaming that he'd had a couple of drinks too much.

"And you really kissed her?" The younger ones laugh was loud and absolutely wonderful, even better than the song playing.

Dean nod. "I did and for that I got a month of detention which I never showed up to." With a big grin on his lips he emptied his glass. Besides obviously being drunk Seth seemed to be tired too and since they'd just finished their drinks (or Dean finished their drinks) Dean decided to take the bill and make sure Seth really made his way upstairs safe.

They were standing in the hallway in front of Seths hotel room only minutes later and Seth tried opening the door. It took him more than three tries but Dean didn't judge. Still his plan on getting under Seths skin didn't leave his mind the only thing was that the heavy feeling in his tummy was still there because once they'd just started talking and joking around it was less weird to be around Seth alone and when they were not at work. It actually felt pretty good spending time with him. He made Dean smile and forget all the conflicts that usually waited at home when Renee was pissed for no reason again.

The door opened after all and Seth turned around to smile at Dean victoriously. Dean smiled back all cocky towering over Seth. Seth blushed. Dean smiled even more. "Seth tell me one thing."

"Whtevur ya want'a know." Obviously drunk.

"What's up with all the blushing and avoiding to look at someones eyes, hu?" Dean expected to catch Seth of guard or something since he hadn't hesitated to ask what he wanted to know but Rollins just shrugged his shoulder.

"Ya know, there's this thing I can't tell any .. Anyone about, ya know. It's a secret'nd nobody can know."

So finally Dean was getting what he was looking for all along. "A secret? That sounds exciting. You think you can tell me? I'm your friend Seth. Come on."

A big sheepish smile rested on Seths lips as he shrug his shoulder. "I'm gay. Can't tell anyone, ok? It's a secret." Well, that was not what Dean had expected he had thought about a childhood trauma or something but that Seth was gay .. No. Actually it didn't shock him. Actually he'd expected something exactly like this because Seth just wasn't like all the other guys he was working with. Of course they were all nice people but they weren't like Seth.

Seth always made sure everyone was feeling fine and as Dean had learned Seth was like that in private too. Yeah, Dean was surprised he hadn't noticed himself it made so much sense.

So he wasn't shocked at all about that but he was shocked about himself, about his reaction because it didn't bother him at all. Maybe it was the buzz in his system but it didn't bother him that he'd invited his gay friend over for dinner or that he'd fucked his girlfriend thinking about his gay friend. Suddenly it felt like it was a little more okay to think about Seth so much. It was weird but it was okay. "Hey, that's cool. I won't tell anyone." Dean winked at Seth who started blushing again and grinned at him.

"Thank ya, Dean. Knew you'd be a good friend, you'a such a good person." Dean was sure his cheeks would hurt in the morning from all this smiling and grinning but it felt good feeling this good. He didn't have this for a very long time, feeling this free and happy around a person.

"Ah, you're charming me, Sethie but you look like you need a bed so you better go in there and go to sleep." Without complaining Seth nod and took a step forward almost tripping over his own feet but he landed save in Deans welcoming arms to pull him in a big bear hug. Both men kept smiling as they stayed in their embrace a little longer than they actually had to and Seths eyelids became so heavy he could barely hold them up. "Come on, go to bed."

Dean patted Seths back as the younger one sighed but agreed and leaned back to hold on to the door frame. "Don't drive home, Dean. Take a cab." He smiled at the older one one last time before he went into his room and the door closed. Dean was left alone in the hallway, a big smile on his face.

"Yeah. I'll take a cab." He kept smiling as he got into one of the cars and paid the driver to bring him home safely and Dean was actually very proud that he didn't wake up Renee as he got back inside, stripped and found his way in his bed. Before he went to sleep he checked on his phone one last time. To his surprise he'd actually gotten a message. Of course he opened it.

"Wass lots of fuuuuuuuuuun tonight, Dean. We shouldsb do thiss more often and I wanted to askjs if yo want to drive to LA togetha tomororrrorw? Sleep tight, Sethie. :)"

Cute, that was really really really cute and even if Dean would never admit it to anyone it made his heart beat a million times faster than it should. Seths drunken message made him wish once again the person next to him in bed wasn't Renee. As quick as he could he answered that he'd really like that and shut his phone off so the vibration wouldn't wake Renee up if Seth should answer.

Seth. Dean felt a little dizzy and he blamed the alcohol even if he knew that was not the cause of this feeling. For the first time in month Dean fell asleep with a smile on his lips.

•

Four hours and thirty minutes in the car with one person could be very long and annoying. With Seth on the passenger seat they were not. They'd driven off the parking lot two hours ago and had talked the whole time. They'd talked about Deans rescue last night and about Seth hangover that he was still feeling. The one thing they didn't talk about was Seths secret.

Dean was a gentleman he wouldn't mention it just to make Seth feel comfortable because telling someone you were gay probably wasn't the easiest thing in the world.

"God, I'm never drinking again." Dean had to smile at that statement. His headache had left him alone as soon as he'd taken a painkiller and he felt fine except for a little hunger. "I can't even remember half of the things we talked about last night. Did I say or do something embarrassing?"

On his face Dean felt a big grin. "Depends on how you define embarrassing."

Immediately Seths cheeks started turning red. "So I did? Oh my god." He put his hand on his forehead and slit it down his face. "Tell me. What did I do? Please tell me I didn't talk to anyone besides you."

The smile on Deans face vanished but he shook his head. Seth didn't know he'd told him he was gay. Seth wouldn't have told him if he'd been sober. It was Seths reason to blush and be shy. "Dean!" The younger one tried again and Dean didn't know how to ease him into that topic so he decided that'd be best to just tell him without trying to make it sound nicer or anything. It wasn't something bad Seth'd told him but it was something he didn't want Dean to know obviously otherwise he would have told him when he wasn't drunk.

"You told me you're gay." Suddenly there was no red in Seths face at all. He looked rather pale as he stared at Dean and the older one was afraid his friend might throw up in the car.

"I told you .."

"Yeah .. You told me you're gay."


	3. come back an fill me with joy

Seth didn't call. He didn't text either. Also he didn't show up for work and Dean got frustrated. What was this? Some kind of high school drama because Seth had accidently told him he was gay? In Deans opinion it was absolutely unnecessary since the talk in the car hadn't really gone bad.

"_I told you I am gay?" Seth was still looking pale and from the corner of his eye Dean could see how Seths fingers were clinging to his tight grey jeans._

"_Yeah. It's fine though don't worry. I'm not planning on telling anyone. It's cool. I told you that last night as well. Don't worry, dude."_

"_Aren't you like .. disgusted or something?"_

"_Why would I be? If you'd rather get fucked in the ass than have some pussy that's your business and none of mine." Seth just blushed on Deans words and with that the conversation about Seths sexuality had ended._

Dean had had enough of it and made his way through the building furiously to find Hunter the manager. Without knocking on the door he stormed into the office of his boss who looked up in a bit of confusion mixed with curiosity. "Dean. Nice to see you. What can I do for you?"

Hunter always acted nice with his employees but Dean knew that he could also be the devil himself if something didn't work out the way he planned. "Where's Rollins? He hasn't been to work in a week now." It was Tuesday and practice had just ended and Dean was right. Seth had not been there the whole week no matter if it was just practice or a show. He just didn't show up.

"I'm glad to see your concern about your co-worker, Dean. It's very nice to see my employees getting along with each other so well. Seth has been taking two weeks off he said he wanted to visit his family and since the story line allowed it for him right now I permitted." A smile laid on the older mans face and Dean just wanted to punch him.

"Two weeks off? How come Rollins gets two weeks off like .. Nobody here gets off two weeks in a row!"

"I'm not in the place to tell you exactly why he wanted to leave for a while but I can tell you that there has been a very good reason and Mr. Rollins will return on Smackdown next week."

Dean was still angry not only at Seth but now also at his boss for acting like Dean didn't know what the real problem was. Filled with anger he left the office without another word and was very glad when he made his way back to the training area where Ziggler was still around helping to clean up a little. Luckily he was a very good friend and saw the anger in Deans face right away. Also he knew the only thing that would help against it and so the friends got in the ring and kept wrestling until Dean felt better a little at least.

"Alright dude, that's enough." Dolph ended the fight. "I can barely feel my legs and I'm not even sure I can walk to the shower so instead of beating me up you could just tell me what's up, you know?"

Dean puffed out a snort and shook his head. "No. The whole situation is just too messed up. Still thanks for the fight. You need a ride home?"

Of course Dolph didn't say no to that.

•

Dean got home and was still frustrated to the very edge. It made his head hurt, his eyes felt like they might pop out his head anytime and of course as soon as he opened the door Renee was all over him. Where have you been? Why did it take you so long to come home? You've been so off lately what's wrong with you?

Trying his best to ignore her he went to the bathroom and took a long hot shower. At least he was alone with his thoughts for a while as the hot water washed away all the stress and tension in his body. Dean had always thought it bothered him enough that he mostly didn't understand the way Renee acted but now he realized that he didn't really care about that anymore. In this moment he rather wished to understand Seths behavior.

When his friend had told him about his sexuality Dean had reacted totally cool. He'd told him it was fine and that they could be friends after all but Seth obviously had other plans and even if Dean would never admit it it still made his heart feel very heavy and beat slower. How was Seth even able to do that? He wasn't around but still made Dean feel the worst way possible. The older one grew more frustrated every hour the other man was gone and he couldn't do anything about it.

Eventually he still made his way out of the shower back to bed where he pulled the blanked up to his nose and closed his eyes with a deep, deep sigh. He shouldn't go to bed right away. Not after a full day of practice. He should eat something and take care of the relationship with his girl but right now he wasn't really in the mood to see her (or anyone elses) face anyway so he didn't bother going back downstairs.

Renee came to join him in bed around twenty minutes later. He was still awake and even felt a bit sorry for not thinking about her the whole day. Seth had occupied his brain and there was barely room for anything else and as he noticed that he felt the guilt spreading in his body faster than he liked it. She lay next to him and because of course he missed her too he pulled his girlfriend in his arms, pressing her tight against his strong chest before he pressed a way softer kiss to her forehead. "I love you." His words were quiet but he could feel Renee smile and it made him feel better. Maybe tomorrow things were not as bad as today.

In this night Dean dreamed about Seth. It was a happy dream to his surprise. The two of them had gone out for dinner together and their conversation was great. The wine and food were both good and both men seemed to enjoy their date a lot. In his dream it didn't bother him at all that he went on a date with his friend it was a nice feeling having dinner with someone you really like. Dean brought Seth back home they were suddenly in Iowa, god knows how Deans brain did those things but it was just a dream after all.

As they reached the door Seth gave him one of his shy smiles and his cheeks were perfectly red. "I'll see you again, won't I?" He asked and his voice was shaking a little as if he was scared Dean might say no but the older one smiled down at him and nod. "I promise I'll come to see you as soon as possible. I promise." And with that he leaned down to kiss the younger one as if they did that on a daily basis. Neither of them seemed to dislike it so Dean put his hands on Seths hips to pull him closer and Seth put his arms around Deans neck. He had to stretch his body a little and lean his head back in order to reach the lips of the taller one.

Deans body was on fire, not only in his dream, as he kept kissing Seth and he was sure the younger one was about to invite him inside but his dream ended abruptly as he felt something shift on the bed and slowly woke up.

He was just about to groan and punch who ever woke him up right in the face before he felt something warm and wet around his dick and hey maybe the dream wasn't over yet, maybe it'd just switched place or something but the pair of lips currently running down and wetting his cock certainly didn't feel wrong at all. His hands slit down under the blanked where he got hold on a hand full of hair. Still he didn't dare to open his eyes.

When it was about blowjobs Dean always was an impatient man so it didn't take long until he started thrusting up into the persons face. Pressuring his penis further down his or her throat Dean came in hot spurts and it took him a second to come down from his orgasm. He was still caught up in the fantasy about kissing Seth.

Slowly, very slowly he dared to open his eyes and lift the blanket just to get disappointed. Well not disappointed but excitement definitely felt different. It wasn't Seth between his legs (no he had not wished for it but well it would have been nice somehow) but Renee was grinning up in his face and once again a very heavy and unwelcome feeling settled in his guts.

Was this it? Was he going to think about Seth every time Renee touched his dick in no matter what way and was he going to feel like crap after every occasion? Because this was not very comfortable and not what Dean was into.

As Renee leaned into him to kiss him he could still taste himself on her lips. Tasting her as well made him feel better in a way because he realized that freaking out about Seth was super stupid. He did have Renee. He did have her for a very long time and didn't plan on leaving her anytime soon even if he was thinking about Seth a lot lately. That guy obviously didn't give a shit about Dean so he could just do the same and forget Seth (of course he couldn't but nobody would ever know right).

"Good morning.", Renee grinned and kissed him once more. This actually felt pretty good, feeling her light weight against his body and her soft lips against his. Still a bit sleepy he put his arms around her body to hold her close as he rolled his body on its side. "Good morning." He smiled as well and leaned in for another kiss.

They stayed in bed for a while, made out and told each other how much they were in love and Dean finally was able to forget Seth for a while. Maybe he was able to settle things back to normal.

•

Three days had passed (still no message or anything from Seth but that didn't bother Dean except that it did a lot) and it was Friday. Finally. Finally Dean would have the chance to get his hands on someone. He was pumped for a good fight and had just started warming up when Stephanie McMahon entered the gym area. "Hello, Dean." She smiled. It was a smile that Dean hated because it never meant good news.

"What's up?" he asked as he got off the floor where he'd done a couple of push-ups.

"Well I was very surprised to see your car in the parking lot so I went on looking for you."

"And why is that?" God, women.

"I thought Hunter had told you on Tuesday that you don't have a match tonight." Was this lady kidding? Because Dean really wasn't in the mood for any jokes tonight he just needed to beat someone up, pin them to the ground and win a match. This must have been written all over his face because Stephanie actually tried to show some sympathy. "Oh, don't look like we just fired you. You're going to be back on the show on Monday. Just take the night off, I'm sure that'd do you good. You look worked up like you need some sleep."

Dean glared at her and tried to swallow down his anger as good as he could. "Well thanks for the night off." Hilarious that he had to thank her for it. Pathetic. "I will see you on Monday then."

"Thank you for your understanding, Dean. Tell Renee I said hi and that we need her on Monday as well." With that the woman walked out of the gym and Dean, frustrated as he was, kicked the next something that was close to him which sadly was a ring post and hurt his foot like a bitch. Still swearing about the pain and filled with frustration he left the gym to get his stuff and leave the building before he could do anything else that was stupid enough to get him fired.

He could only hope Renee would be home to subdue his anger.

Dean should get lucky because in fact Renees car was parked in front of the house. With his bag in one hand he made his way to the door and opened it with his key. She didn't seem to be downstairs because all lights were shut off. To make sure she really wasn't in this part of the house he poked his head into the living room. Well that was weird. Two wineglasses were set on the table together with a half empty bottle of his favorite red wine. Maybe one of her friends had come over and she was now presenting her one of her dresses or something.

Having nothing bad on his mind Dean made his way upstairs, the door to their bedroom stood open just a bit and the light inside the room was on. So they were in the bedroom with the closet and his idea about the dresses must have been right he was sure about that until he heard Renee giggle something like "Oh stop it." and he couldn't really put that in place with his idea.

With a few more steps he made his way to the door, pushed it open and froze. What came in view was absolutely not what he had imagined. There was Renee on their bed in her underwear looking hot as fuck while she was about to take off her bra and then there was fucking Randy Orton on HIS bed with HIS girlfriend wearing one of HIS sweatpants and Dean just lost it. It was very obvious what was going on and he didn't need an explanation.

"Dean!" Renee suddenly froze herself as soon as she saw her boyfriend standing in the door. "Oh my god!" She pulled up the blanket and Dean wasn't sure how to react. Of course this would have happened sooner or later. Of course this was something he should have expected on the long run somewhere but he didn't expect it to happen this soon and to hurt so badly.

His heart didn't seem willing enough to keep beating and his legs felt heavy like they were made of stone or metal. His eyes were burning but he wouldn't give her the pride and start crying or anything. "Dean, this is not what it looks like I swear to god I can explain."

"Shut up, Renee. I don't want to hear it." He didn't feel the words leaving his mouth and he also didn't really feel it when his body turned around, his bag still in his hands, and made his way back downstairs. For sure he would not stay in this house any second longer. When he finally reached the door and wanted to pull it open Renees small hands lay on his arm to turn him around but he pushed her back furiously so she almost landed on the ground but could catch herself on the shelf for their shoes. "Dean, really, just let me explain."

By ignoring her Dean turned back around to leave the house. He didn't want to hear a god damn word out of her mouth anymore. Three years and five month. It all had been a lie, it all had been a fucking joke to her the fucking whole time. God knows how long she was seeing Randy already and kept smiling in his face how much she loved him everynight. Dean entered his car and looked back just one second to see if she even tried on holding him back from leaving and yeah she was standing in the door screaming words at him that he couldn't hear and she was crying that her eyes looked red and a little swollen.

This was even more harmful because now he felt like it was his fault she looked so god damn hurt and if he wouldn't feel so heavy himself he'd probably go back outside to pull her into a big hug to tell her he loved her and things were going to be fine but he didn't because Deans heart was fucking broke and also Randy seemed to do the job pretty well as he pulled Renee back into the house. Quickly Dean pulled his eyes back on the road in front of him.

He should have known better. A pretty and lovely girl like Renee would never really date a guy like him. He was grumpy and not sensitive and he liked putting cheese on his PB&amp;J in the mornings and he sometimes didn't shower for days because it was exhausting as hell to leave bed on days off and he didn't care about his clothes or his hair and he was so different from her that he even began to ask himself how she'd made it this long without losing her mind. It was his fault of course. If he'd just been a better boyfriend to her she probably wouldn't have done it but here he wasn't and now he was leaving his 'home' in the middle of the night with nothing but his gym bag and hurt feelings. It made him feel stupid.

Not even knowing where to go Dean just drove around the city until it was at least midnight if not later. He didn't have a home anymore and didn't have money on him right now so the only option was Dolphs house. His friend would let him take the couch he knew that but it was still embarrassing as hell to tell him why he needed it. Since Dolphs couch was a lot more comfortable than the backseat of his car he still decided to do so.

Dolph opened the door looking sleepy and wearing just his pajama bottoms. "What the hell Ambrose?" but as soon as he got a real look on his friend his own expression changed and was filled with concern. "Dude, you alright? You look like you might throw up any second."

At that Dean had to laugh a bitter laugh. "Yeah I might as well just do that."

"What happened? I saw you leaving the stadium earlier tonight but no one could tell me where you went."

"Well," Dean started, "I went home because I didn't have a match tonight and when I got home I thought Renee could be taking care of me since I was frustrated and angry but as I opened the door to our wonderful bedroom all I got to see was her presenting her tits in our friend Ortons face."

Dolph looked seriously shocked but opened the door further. "You wanna come in?" Hell yeah, Dean did. He was cold and tired and sad and hurt and didn't know what to do with himself.

Luckily Dolph didn't ask any further questions but gave his friend a shirt for the night and a blanket so he could sleep on the couch. "Maybe you'll feel a little better in the morning." Dean didn't. He couldn't sleep all night and when they had to get up for practice and Ziggler made him some breakfast he still felt sick from the view he got last night. The only reason why he ate the sandwich and drank a cup of tea was because he knew he'd need the energy for practice. Maybe eight hours of workout would do him well and take off his mind.

They actually did. When Dean and Dolph got back to his friends home later that day he felt relieve from all the stress and tension that had built up in his body. They ate dinner in silence and as Dean was finished he just stared at his plate for a while before he broke the silence. "Tomorrow I'll go back to the house while she's at work to get a few things. I'll find a hotel room to stay there it'll be the last night I bother you."

"Brother, you're not bothering me. Don't take a hotel room that's expensive. Just stay on the couch it's fine. In fact I even enjoy having a little company. I get lonely in this big house." Ziggler smiled at him and Dean just wanted to hug him. If he'd ever doubted that being friends with Dolph was a good decision well here was the moment proving him wrong.

"Thanks." A sigh left Deans mouth. For a while they kept sitting there in silence before Dolph dared to speak again.

"Man.. I hate seeing you like this."

This time Dean just puffed out a dry laugh. "I hate feeling like this."

"What's your favorite movie?"

"What?" Dean looked up in confusion.

"What's your favorite movie I said."

"Pacific Rim I guess. Why does it matter?"

"Because I am a current member of Netflix and I won't let you drown in your self-pity. Go to the living room and clear the couch. I'll quickly drive to the store and get us some beer." Dolph didn't leave any room for discussion.

•

When Dean woke up the next day he felt a heavy weight on top of him and was just about to freak out until he opened his eyes and saw Dolph leaning against his body, one of his arms resting on Deans belly. That was fine. It wasn't the first time the two of them had fallen asleep on the couch during movie night. Practice and beer had made them both super tired and they were lucky that there was no event in the WWE today because as Dean checked the clock in the room it told him that is was past lunch already.

If he didn't want to meet Renee he'd have to drive back to the house soon or she'd be back from her own practice at the Divas Camp. He tried his best to not wake his friend as he got off the couch and found the bathroom where he quickly did his morning routine. He'd pick them up some food on his way back from the house.

As he got inside his home half an hour later he started feeling heavy again and his heart hurt, it got slower with every beat. It was quiet as he pulled out one of his bigger bags that he usually used to travel and started filling it with clothes and other things he would need. After he was done packing he felt exhausted already. Dean really needed to leave this house. Renee would be back any minute and he did not feel like meeting her yet.

Throwing the bag over his shoulder he went back downstairs and left the house just to run right into his ex girlfriend. Seeing her hurt to the last inch of his body and she was just about to open her mouth and say something but he didn't want to hear anything and took a step aside to make his way back to his car as fast as possible without running.

"Dean!" He heard her yelling after him but he ignored her until he pulled open the car door. With a bitter expression he turned his head a little to look at her over his shoulder. "You have work on Monday. Don't miss it." And with that he entered the car and drove off.

•

The rest of the week flew by faster than Dean could have hoped. He had matches on RAW and Main Event and did a lot of extra practice so he wouldn't hang around in Dolphs home all the time. He didn't want to annoy his friend which he actually didn't but he just wanted to make sure.

It was finally Wednesday and both man had a day off. It was late afternoon when Dolph came home from whatever he'd done before and made his way strictly over to Dean who was watching some show on TV. Ziggler shut off the television. "Get upstairs and take a shower we're going out tonight."

Dean groaned at his friend. "Really? Is that necessary?"

"Yes. You've been doing nothing but going to practice and sleep the last days and I'm sure a little fun wouldn't hurt you. You're single and a hot guy now get your ass off my couch. You smell."

The only reason why Dean did as he was told was that the idea of alcohol sounded refreshing to him. Half an hour later he came back down stairs, showered and dressed with jeans and a red shirt. His hair was a bit messy but had had worse days already. Ziggler smiled at his friend. "That's my boy. Some of the other colleagues are coming too so it'll be a fun night." Only as long as Orton wouldn't show up.

Ziggler quickly got ready himself and they took a cab because neither of them would be able to drive when they'd get back home. The bar that they went to was a small pub they'd celebrated things in before. They knew the owner and usually got a couple of drinks for free. Dean liked that a lot. He also liked sitting between people he knew (not friends Dolph was his only friend but people he knew and enjoyed spending time with). They were joking around about work and other things and the more alcohol Dean got into his system the better he started feeling and he even managed to laugh at Daniel Bryans flat jokes about his dog that he told over and over again every fucking time they went out.

All in all it had been a good idea of Ziggler to take him out here amongst people he knew. It cheered him up, at least for the moment. They ordered a couple of fries for the whole ground and more drinks.

"Man you were on fire in your last couple of matches. Like the one against Bo, I didn't think you'd beat him in the beginning since he's been beaten so rarely but you did the impossible once again." Thanks John, thanks.

"Yeah this was incredible!" His friends agreed. "You're always making the impossible possible."

Well that was a nice thing to say as well. Dean thanked and even blushed a little as he grinned like a teenager but the alcohol did this to him sometimes. As long as he was drunk he was fine with it. They enjoyed the night together and although Dean was sure everyone knew about the thing between him and Renee by now still nobody talked about that and for that he was thankful.

An hour later his bladder started hurting because while joking and laughing around he'd totally ignored his need of a piss after his second beer already. "I'll be back in a second." He let Ziggler know and made his way over to the small washroom. It wasn't the cleanest one he'd ever been to but by this time Dean was too drunk to really care about that and just took his leak to wash his hands right after.

For a moment he kept staying there and looked in the mirror. Dolph was right. Even if the thing between him and Renee was done by now he was still one of the hot guys and he'd find other girls to be with. He could be with whoever he wanted to be no matter who it was. While going back to his friends he kept that thought in mind and sat down next to Dolph again. His friend mustered him for a moment. "You okay, dude? Took a long time in the bathroom."

Dean just smiled at his friend and nod. "I'm perfect. We should take shots." And so they did. Half an hour and three shots later Dean was laughing at Bryans jokes again and had his hands on his belly as he knocked his knee on the table they were sitting at. "Shut up." He laughed loudly. "That did not happen."

"I swear to god it did." The whole group of men laughed.

"What's so funny?" a very familiar voice suddenly asked and since Deans brain was a little slow with all the alcohol in his system it took him a couple of seconds to realize who had spoken to them. He opened his eyes in disbelieve and there he stood. Looking like he hadn't just been gone for two weeks like he didn't miss a god damn thing. Seth.

Dean had expected to feel a lot different about Seths comeback but actually it only felt good. He felt happier that he did in the last month. His heart was suddenly light and the smile on his face wide and he scooted over on the bench he was sharing with Ziggler. "Sethie you're back! Come sit. Waitress?" A girl in the age of twenty came over to the table. "We need a couple of shots for all of us and two extra for this guy." He clapped on Seths shoulder. The touch made the younger one smile shyly. "Ah yes I did miss this face of yours."

His friends laughed at Dean but he didn't notice because Seth had occupied his whole attention. He was back. He finally was back. Maybe it was just the fact that Dean was drunk but he wasn't mad at Seth at all (not anymore) he just wanted to take him home tonight and tell him about all the things he'd missed in his absence and he kinda wanted him to know that he was single now because even if it had been a while ago he'd still gotten off to this face and he felt so good being around this guy. The fact that he would have to to let Renee go didn't even bother him anymore.

Seth was back and that was all that mattered in this moment. Seth was back and Dean was able to forget about Renee for the rest of the night without a problem.


End file.
